Five Fails at Freddy's
by SpaceBen10
Summary: Fazbear and Friends have one bad night at the pizzaria.. (One-Shot)


It was a fine Day at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Kids came in and out and had fun through the whole day.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all learned that a New Night Guard was arriving Today, They were definitely gonna get him first Day!

11:55pm

Mike walked into the office and settled down, this Job seemed like a breeze to him.

"Time for some Easy money!" Mike Shouted out Loud. It was now 12:00am.

*Ring*...*Ring*...*Ri-* "Hello? Hello, Hello? Uh... I Wanted to record a message for you.. To help you get settled in on your first night.. Er, I Actually worked in that off- *Beep*"

Mike turned the Call off, He didn't need this! He can do this alone!

"Quite Confident, isn't he?" The Lavender Bunny told.

"Yep, Let's see if it'll last, ready Bonnie?" The Yellow Chicken asked, Bonnie nodded.

"Thought you'd never ask, Chica" Bonni then proceeded to make a Noise, *Click*

"Huh? What's this? Oh it's the Cameras!"

"There we go! Now we can begin!" Bonn Moved offstage, in Hopes of Scaring him.

"Pirates Cove.. Restrooms..Kitch- Oh?" Mike saw that the Kitchen Camera was.. Disabled? Why?

"Alright, so I Gotta keep an eye on these- OH NO!" Mike realised that Bonnie was gone! "Where is He? Where is he? Where is he?!"

Bonnie covered his ears, that Guy was loud! That's for sure! "The Guy is Scared already! This'll be easy!"

Mike Checked all the cameras really fast, He was too afraid to put the camera down- Ah! There he is!

Bonnie was in the Dining Area! Nothing to worry about! For now...

 _Time for some fun.._

"Ah Screw this!" Bonnie made a run for the Door.

"Ah! Quick! Quick!" Mike Closed the door, "Dangit!" Bonnie Shouted as he walked back towards the end the end of the hall.

"Yar Har! Foxys Coming!" Foxy was out already? What?

"Yar Har- Ah!" He Bumped into Bonnie, ripping his head off, somehow.

"Damn it Foxy!" Bonnie Shouted as he ran to the Parts/Service Room.

 _This will be one bad night..._

It was 1:55am, Madness is occurring, Mike is freaking out, and all kinds of madness!

Bonnie repaired his head by putting another one on, "Remind me to Give Foxy a Punch later" he threatened... To nobody... Awkward.

Chica is in the Dining Area, ready to make a shot at going for Mike- What?

"My Instinct is telling me to go to the Restrooms.. But I don't need to go! Rrr... Fine!" She Marched into the Restrooms. "Now It's telling me to go back? What?" Chica went back, God, Narrating Is stupid! Can I Go now? No? Dangit :(

Chica went back to the Dining Area. "Now It tells me to go to the Kitchen? But isn't that pointless? Fine!"

2:10am

"Now why back to the Kitchen? That's it!" Chica marched into the East Hall, Finally...

"Let's Go!" Foxy got out of Pirates Cove, but slipped on a Conveniently placed banana Peel, and Knocks over all the Tables.

The Noise caused Freddy to wake up. "Huh? Oh... FOXY! GET OVER HERE!" Foxy looked over to Freddy and started to walk towards him.

"Y-Yes, Fr-Freddy?" Foxy whimpered, "Foxy! You Clumsy little Pirate! Go to your room!"

Foxy walked to the Pirates Cove, Crying, Chica saw what happened, "Why Do I want to go to the Kitchen! Damn you Foxy!"

Mike was laughing at what he saw in the last 15 minutes, A Repeating Chicken, A Failing Fox, and a Big Bear! This will be one Funny Night, is all he knows.

"Are you Freddy for Ready?" Freddy Said "No, loljks" Foxy Said, He was on booze, How? Idk.

Bonnie Finished In the Parts/Service Room, "Dafuq were you doing in there?" Chica asked

"Idk Sleeping lol." Bonnie said "Kthxbai" Bonnie went to the Night Guard, Everyone Was drunk.

"Boop, Boop, I Good :)" Mike was drunk also, saying random stuff.

Bonnie went through the hall and looked at Mike "Peekaboo.. Oh Donut" Bonnie said stupidly "I Like Turdles :)" Mike said "No I Wanna ride the pony :(" Bonnie replied and Ran off

"I'm Going in!" Freddy wasn't Drunk, Well, Not Entirely.. "Rawr!" "Oh! Yogi! U well die!" Mike said, pulling out scissors,

"Lol really?" Freddy said. Mike Cut his nose "AHHHHHHH WHYYY!" Freddy ran away "It's Souper Effective!" Mike Replied.

"Lol u Failed Freddy" Chica said, Freddy punched her "stfu plz" Freddy went away crying.

"So sad ;(" Michael Rosen Said

"Pingas!"

Freddy and The Others are finally Normal again, after- wait.. What time is it? 4:30am

"No! We Have to go get him!" Bonnie was worried about not getting him, they need to get him for a Ace!

"Right, I'll go get him!" Foxy assured and Ran off to get Mike.

"Ok, It's 4:31, and I Have 39% Power left? Dangit!" Mike Muttured while he looked at the tablet with the Camera..

Oh no! Foxy was off!

Mike Looked to the Left Door, Foxy was there, Staring at Mike.

"..Hi?" Mike Stuttered, Foxy Was just about to get him, But Mike Shut the door on his hand, Crushing it.

"AHHHHH!" Foxy screamed in pain, Why Mike, Why?! Oh wait, he was trying to kill him, that's why...

"AHHHHH!" Foxy ran and fell to the floor,

"Tsk, Coulda known" Chica Muttured and went to the East Hall, then look through the Office Window.

The Light was shined on Chica, Mike Simply Looked at her...

"I'll Get you, You Un- AHHHOW!" Chica Got the Door Slammed on her jaw. Ouch!

"My Jaw! My Beloved Jaw!" Chica Shouted in, Like Foxy, Pain.

"How will I Be able to eat Pizza now?!" She said in a swollen voice, Then ran into the Parts/Service Room.

"My Turn!" Bonnie Shouted as he ran to Mike.

"Who's there?" Mike said, He turned the light on to see Bonnie standing there, Bonnie Then Leaned his head in.

"Surprise Mother-"

The Door Shut

"...My Head!" His Head came off, he collapsed and fell.

"...Looks like it's time for Freddy." Freddy Sneaked Inside the Office, Luckily, But He meet someone Besides Mike.

"Ahh!" Mike Screamed and Accidentally Punched Freddy in the Eye, really hard, Freddy Collapsed and... Fell to the Floor.

"Oh... I'm safe.. For Now," He Dragged Freddys Body away.

5:00

Freddy had finally woken up after awhile, he looked around him, checking his Surroundings to find out that he was in... The Restrooms.

He Got up, and walked out of the Restrooms, to see where everyone else was, Chica had been eating a pizza, Foxy... Was Smashing his arm with his hook, and Bonnie was nowhere to be seen.

"Chica, You seen Bonnie?" Freddy asked Chica, she stopped eating and looked at Freddy.

"He's in the Parts/Service room, taking a break after we fixed his head" Freddy looked over to the Door to the Parts/Service room, he saw Bonnie walking out the room.

"Chica, Foxy! You Guys ready?!" Bonnie shouted, Foxy and Chica turned to him and Freddy Raised his Eyebrows at this.

"Yes We are ready!" They Both shouted, then they all headed to the Office, with Freddy tagging along behind them.

Chica had a Plan, it would be funny, maybe unsuccessful, but funny! Mike looked at the Cameras, looking for them, Unknown to him, however. Chica snuck into the office, and hid behind the Guard, Mike put the camera down, he felt someone behind him.

Chica raised up, taller than the night Guard. "Hey Mike! What time is it?" Chica asked, Mike stared at the wall, not wanting to make a move.

"Guard?" Chica asked, Mike took no notice, he turned the Left Door Light on, to see That Bonnie was there.

"Leanne Guess Chica, Pi-Pizza Time?" Bonnie asked, Chica pulled out a Cupcake.

"Nice! A Winner is you!" She then slammed the Cupcake on the floor, Mike was too scared and Fainted, They then stuffed him.

"Ace!" Foxy Shouted, the others cheered "YEA!" and-

*Bell Rings*

"Quick! 6:00! Places!" Freddy Shouted, Bonnie and Chica went on stage with Freddy, and Foxy went into Pirates Cove, Freddy was reminded that day of the Past, and That was not the only bad time...


End file.
